Green Arrow Wiki
is a collaborative website about the DC Comic Superhero Green Arrow. This site deals with all facts and information related to Green Arrow. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! *The Green Arrow and Black Canary comic book series as a new writer taking over the series from long time writer Judd Winick and that is writer Andrew Kreisberg and joining him on his new story arc of the series is artist Mike Norton and Josef Rubinstein. The new Green Arrow and Black Canary comic book series team's new story arc will start with issue number 15 of the series. *The Smallville episode Toxic was about the origin of Green Arrow. *David S. Goyer and Justin Marks's Green Arrow Movie looks like it might go into production very soon because Warner Brother likes the script so much there begining to put the film into motion. *Justin Hartley will be returning to the show Smallville in Season 8 not as a guest star but as a series regular. The show will go into Oliver Queen's story arc on his past rather then his superhero identity the Green Arrow. *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' starts November 14th, 2008 and Green Arrow will appear the actor that will be the voice of Green Arrow will be actor James Arnold Taylor. *David S. Goyer and Justin Marks's Green Arrow Movie has a new title which is simply Green Arrow it was originally going to be called Super Max. Goyer will be the producers, director and screenplay writer while Marks was the one who created the story. The film will contain alot of villian, a prision setting and Oliver Queen as Green Arrow for about only 10-Minutes. The Comic Books/Graphic Novels references will be Green Arrow: Year One and Kevin Smith's two Green Arrow graphic novels New Members some of the things that are needed are on this list below. *Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters *Green Arrow: Vol. 3: Archer's Quest *Justice League Unlimited (TV Show) *Justice League: The New Frontier (TV Show) Red Arrow is the current superhero identity of Roy Harper, Green Arrow's ward and former sidekick. He has also been known as Speedy and Arsenal during his long career. Though Red Arrow has no superpowers, his accuracy with projectiles is equaled only by his mentor. The boy who would become Red Arrow was born Roy Harper, Jr.- the son of a forest ranger. Roy states that he "never knew his mother" and in fact does not even know her name. Roy Harper Sr. raised the child on his own for some time. Unfortunately, Roy, Sr. died while saving members of a Navajo reservation during a major fire when his son was barely two years old. The shaman of the reservation, Brave Bow, raised young Harper in gratitude for Roy, Sr.'s sacrifice. Under Brave Bow's care Roy Harper was raised as a traditional Navajo and treated as a member of the 'Tachini' tribe. (Read More...) |valign="top"| |valign="top"| Also be sure to check out these related DC Comics Wiki Sites: :*DC Comics Database :*Smallville Wiki :*DC Animated Universe Wiki :*DC Movies Wiki :*Cassandra Cain Wiki :*Stephanie Brown Wiki Justice League Member Wikis: :*Batman Wiki :*Green Lantern Wiki :*The Flash Wiki :*Aquaman Wiki :*Martian Manhunter Wiki :*Superman Wiki :*Hawkman Wiki :*Wonder Woman Wiki